


Matching Keychain

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [9]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Gantungan kunci milikku masih terbaring diam di meja belajar. Dan dia merindukan pasangannya (gantungan kunci milikmu).[Part 9/13]





	Matching Keychain

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Bukannya Jitsui suka dengan hal berbau _girly_ seperti ini, namun lucu juga kalau oleh-oleh untuk kekasihnya adalah gantungan kunci yang berpasangan. Lucunya adalah saat ia melihat pemuda itu menggerutu namun tetap menerima apa pun pemberiannya. Kakak kelas yang dulu sebangku dengannya saat ujian semester satu.

 

Padahal mereka sebelumnya sudah punya juga kaos dan gantungan _couple_ , oleh-oleh dari Kak Hatano saat _study tour_ ke Jogja. Sekarang berganti Jitsui lah yang _study tour_ ke tempat yang sama dan membeli oleh-oleh juga. Oleh-oleh yang tak berbeda jauh sebenarnya.

 

Namun kali ini, gantungan kunci darinya mereka pasang bersama kunci motor masing-masing. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya justru mereka simpan baik-baik karena takut hilang.

 

Tadinya gantungan kunci dengan model boneka beruang berwarna pink dan biru itu, yang warna pinknya Jitsui berikan pada pemuda itu. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kakak kelasnya menggerutu sekali lagi.

 

Tak apa yang berwarna pink menjadi miliknya, toh lucu juga. Justru semakin sering ia melihat gantungan kunci itu, semakin ia teringat akan wajah menggemaskan pemuda itu ketika sedang _ngambek_. Semakin teringat pula bahwa beruang pink itu memiliki pasangan, begitu pun dengan Jitsui.

 

* * *

 

 

Saat pulang ke rumahnya di Bekasi pada suatu waktu, tak sengaja indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok kecil berwana pink. Beruang pink itu masih terbaring diam di meja belajar. Kelihatannya dia merindukan pasangannya, sang beruang biru.

 

Begitu pula dengannya. Ia merindukan Kak Hatano, yang sebenarnya mungkin saja sudah membuang beruang biru itu bersama perasaannya untuk Jitsui.

 

* * *

 

Jitsui menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat sekitar lima tahun yang lalu saat ia membeli _matching keychain_ di Jogja saat _study tour_ ke salah satu Perguruan Tinggi Negeri di sana. PTN yang kini menjadi kampus tempat pemuda itu kuliah.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
